


spinning around my heart

by peetazeus



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Slow Burn, and lara jean hates exercising, but she likes to look at peter, covinsky - Freeform, major fluff and cuteness, peter is her spinning teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetazeus/pseuds/peetazeus
Summary: lara jean takes a spinning class and finds the instructor quite distracting.





	spinning around my heart

Lara Jean Covey hated New Year’s Resolutions. 

Especially ones that made her wake up at 6am for a spinning class twice a week. 

She had spent New Year’s Eve with her family and after a glass or two of white wine, she announced her fitness plans for the following year.

Her younger sister, Kitty, had laughed and bet Lara Jean wouldn’t last a month in her new fitness routine. The victor would get any wish granted.

Within reason. “No Kitty, you can’t have my apartment.”

They came up with terms and Lara Jean had to go to the gym for at least an hour two times a week, and document it with photographical evidence. 

She was determined to prove her relentless little sister wrong.

Of course, Margot was still awake in London when Lara Jean sees her online and Lara Jean facetimes her before she leaves her apartment. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing it,” Margot says into the microphone of her headphones, sitting at her desk scribbling 

Lara Jean frowns. “Why is it so hard so believe I’m capable of exercising?” 

“I didn’t say that!” Margot objects, “I think it’s great. New year, new you.” 

“No,” Lara Jean grumbles, changing into a matching sports bra and workout leggings. “New year, same me waking up at unforgivable hours. Why are you still awake?” 

“I’m trying to decide between lace or no lace napkins,” Margot lifts up the two options close to the camera. “Thoughts?” 

“No lace. Anyway,” Lara Jean says, taking a sip of her coffee as she locked up her apartment and started walking to the gym. “At least I’ll look good for the wedding.” 

Margot was getting married at the end of the summer to her longtime boyfriend Ravi. Both Lara Jean and Kitty were Margot’s bridesmaids, she had refused to choose one of them to be her maid of honour. 

They preferred it that way and they had three-way skype calls regularly to help Margot with wedding planning. 

The bridesmaids dresses had caused multiple arguments, since the Song Covey sisters had completely different fashion tastes. They eventually compromised on a lilac V neck long dress. 

“You’re beautiful just the way you are,” Margot yawns, rubbing her eyes. “I should go to bed. Good luck!”

“Bye!” Lara Jean closes her phone, pausing momentarily outside the gym. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday mornings. Or any morning. 

Lara Jean Covey had been alive for twenty five years and in all those years, sports and general activities that involved exercise and sweating had never interested her. 

She definitely wasn’t fit. She was nearly positive she hadn’t ran since gym in high school and even then Chris, her old friend, and her would sometimes hide under the bleachers. 

Lara Jean didn’t have a clue how to use the gym so she chose one of the many classes it offered instead. 

So there she was, in a spinning studio at her new gym around the block from her apartment, sitting on a spinning bike at 6:30am in the morning. The class was already packed when she walked in, so she takes one of the free bikes in the back row.

“Hey everyone,” Lara Jean looks up to see a tall man with dark hair and a muscular, toned figure walk into the studio in a t-shirt and shorts. 

Lara Jean doesn’t like to objectify people but he’s one of the hottest things she’s ever seen in her life.

And she once saw Tom Hiddleston in the flesh crossing the street on fifth avenue. 

He must be the instructor because he sits on the bike at the top of the class, putting a headset with a microphone on. 

“Hey guys! Good morning, good to see everyone. My name is Peter and I’m going to be your instructor this morning,” He claps his hands, beginning to cycle his bike. “Do we have any new people joining us today?”

When no one lifts their hand, Lara Jean keeps her head down, suddenly finding her water bottle quite interesting.

“Cool. Are there any injuries I should know about?” When silence follows, he jumps off his bike to walk over to the stereo, which he attaches his phone to and music starts playing. “If anyone has any injuries or questions, please let me know. I don’t bite.”

There’s a ring of laughter throughout the studio and Lara Jean understands why the class is pretty much entirely female. 

After the class, Lara Jean is deceased. Every limb on her body ached. She’s not sure she can face the five minute walk home. She was certain she was going to vomit during the first twenty minutes but she eventually got to a slightly stabler state that didn’t involve projectile vomiting. 

She’s a sweaty mess. She didn’t think someone could possibly sweat this much. Her sports bra and top are soaked. In that moment, she’s so thankful she decided to wear all black. 

“You’re new here, right?” 

Lara Jean doesn’t look up for a few seconds until after she sees the pair of black Nike sneakers in front of her. She looks up to see Peter, the beautiful instructor, taking his headset with his microphone off his head. Lara Jean glances around her and blinks a few times before she realizes he is talking to her. 

“Is it that obvious?” She replies, chuckling nervously as she wipes down her bike with her towel. She had spent the entire class copying the people who looked like they knew what they were doing. 

“No, no!” He looks scared he has offended her and she puts his mind at ease. 

“I am new. That was my first class and it was not what I was expecting,” She’s joking, but everytime she moves a muscle, it feels like someone is stabbing her repeatedly.

“It’ll get better. It’s always tough at the start,” He pauses and she thinks he’s going to end the conversation, but he lingers. “So, what brings you to the class?” He asks, “New Year’s Resolution?”

Lara Jean blushes at the fact she’s so predictable. She has to lie. Well, not tell the entire truth. 

“Actually,” She says, cycling her bike. “I’m here to win a bet.” 

“A bet?” 

“My sister bet I wouldn’t last in the gym for a month,” She’s embarrassed telling him, considering he could probably run a mile backwards and not break a sweat. At one point during the class, Lara Jean nearly fell off the spinning bike. 

“Well,” He nods his head, beginning to wipe down some of the bikes. “You’re off to a good start.”

“That’s debatable,” Lara Jean says, making a pained face. She was still catching her breath. Was it supposed to burn every time she took a breath?

“I’m Peter by the way. Peter Kavinsky,” He extends his hand towards her. “Nice to meet you.” 

She shakes his hand with her clammy one, grimacing slightly. She was a sweaty mess. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Lara Jean Covey.” 

“Well, good luck with that bet,” He says, throwing his towel over his shoulder and smiling at her before leaving the studio. 

Lara Jean wasn’t sure if the flutter in her stomach was from their interaction or it was a sign that she was going to get sick.

Her guess? 

Probably both. 

“So,” Kitty asks Lara Jean on the phone later that night when she’s curled up on her couch watching Friends. Lara Jean’s body hurt all over so she hadn’t moved from the couch all day. “How was it?” 

Lara Jean’s mind drifts to Peter, sighing softly into the phone. “It could have been worse.” 

 

For the next few weeks, Lara Jean goes to Peter’s 6:30am classes on Mondays and Saturdays. Her body aches at first, but it eventually stops hurting and she even notices small improvements in her fitness. She quickly learns Peter’s two spinning classes are on high demand at the gym, so she makes sure she gets there slightly early to ensure she gets a place. 

Peter says hi to her in most of their classes and on her third month of going to his classes, she has enough nerve to move to the second row from the front. When class is over, she maybe takes her time cleaning her bike and picking up her belongings so there’s a chance they have a two minute conversation. 

Peter was just so dreamy. 

 

Lara Jean is proud of herself when she’s the first one in the studio on the first Saturday of April She picks her favourite bike, the one in the middle row on the left edge. It was the closest to the water fountain. She also wasn’t too close to the front or too far at back to see the instructor. 

She did like looking at Peter. 

She also needed to look at Peter because she still wasn’t entirelt confident she knew what she was doing.

“You’re nice and early,” Peter’s voice echoes throughout the study as he enters the room. Lara Jean looks up to see him walking in with his grey gym bag slung across his body. 

“I’m really dedicated to the cause,” She replies, biting her lip as she bounced up and down slightly on the bike seat. When Lara Jean was nervous, she could never sit still for too long. 

“How’s that bet going?” Peter asks, dropping his bag in the corner of the studio in front of the large mirror across the back wall. 

Lara Jean lifts her head up slightly, surprised he remembers. “I won that ages ago, actually.” 

“Well done,” Peter says, smiling as he plugged his phone into the stereo. “What was the prize?” 

She blushes. “My little sister is really good at hair. So whenever and whatever I want done, for the next year, she has to cooperate without a single complaint.” 

There wasn’t exactly a lot Lara Jean could ask from her 19 year old little sister. But she had always loved her braid crowns. 

Peter nods his head, looking amused. “Well, congratulations. You’ve stuck with it a lot longer than you had to as well. That’s a huge achievement. Most people give up. You’re a regular these days.” 

People start to enter the studio and their conversation comes to an end, but Peter shoots her a small smile before he starts the class. 

Lara Jean had stuck around because she had a slight problem giving up Peter Kavinsky.

 

Lara Jean’s alarm doesn’t go off one morning and she arrives at the gym fifteen minutes late. Peter’s spinning class is full so she’s forced to take on the gym solo. 

She starts off running on the treadmill, but she lasts about ten minutes before she bored and moves around different machines. 

When she feels brave enough, she goes into the weight section and picks up two light dumbells. 

Lara Jean settles down on one of the workout mats in the corner, glancing around nervously before she picks up the weights on her mat. 

She starts to squat, holding the weights just above her knees in front of her. She has watched enough youtube tutorials to mimic the moves that made her look like she sort of knew what she was doing. 

“We missed you in class today,” A deep voice says behind her. 

Lara Jean’s so startled she nearly drops the weights in her hands. 

She turns around to see Peter standing behind her. Her hand reaches up to wipe away the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. “I woke up late and it was full when I got here.”

“Really? Next time just tap on the glass and I’ll get you in,” He winks at her and she nearly collapses right then and there. “But, you do look like you’ve got a good workout going on here.” 

“In your professional opinion, how many five minute breaks are acceptable?” She asks with a smile, taking a sip of water. 

Peter laughs. “It depends on how many sets and reps you’re doing.” 

Lara Jean puffs out her cheeks, nodding her head. “Yeah, I’m definitely not keeping track properly. That’s probably too many breaks then. It turns out I am not very self-disciplined.” 

“I guess you’ll have to make sure you make it to class then,” He replies, leaning against the pillar beside them. 

“I guess so.” 

There is a pause as they stand there, smiling at each other awkwardly. 

“Well, I need to head to work.” Peter breaks the silence, nodding his head as he begins to walk backwards. “See you at class on Friday?” 

“Work?” She asks, slightly confused as she glanced around the gym. Did he have another job? She presumed he was a full time trainer here. 

“I work in a law firm. I just passed the bar last year,” He said, ruffling his hair. 

“Really? I’m a lawyer too,” She says, smiling at the coincidence. “I passed the bar two years ago. I’m so glad that’s over with.” 

“No way. I know, I nearly lost my head,” Peter shook his head. “That’s why I keep up with teaching the classes. They keep me sane. Offices can get so claustrophobic, you know?”

“Definitely,” Lara Jean nodded, quite impressed that he was a lawyer and a fitness instructor. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

There had to be something wrong with him. No one was this perfect. 

“See you!” She replies, moving her legs just to have something to do, which results in Lara Jean nearly tripping over one of her weights on the floor. She managed to grab the pillar just in time to steady herself. 

Of course, Peter witnesses the whole thing. 

There goes her dignity. 

“On second thought, definitely stick to my classes,” Peter teases, grinning at her. His nose wrinkles adorably when he laughs. “You’re a danger to yourself, Covey.” 

“I’ve been told,” She murmurs, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole. “See you, Peter.” 

“Later, Covey.” 

After Peter is safely out of viewing distance, Lara Jean sits down on the mat and sighs loudly. 

She was hopeless. 

From the corner of her eye, Lara Jean noticed an intimidating muscular lady staring at her from an arms weight machine, eyeing her mat. Lara Jean quickly picks up her things and heads straight to the changing rooms to have a shower, hoping the hot water would wash away her embarrassment. 

 

When she leaves the gym on a Monday morning and crosses the street, she sees Peter across the street with his arm around a blonde girl. 

Lara Jean’s heart sinks a little inside her chest. 

 

Chris, her best friend from high school, was in town for the weekend. It’s her first time in New York, so Lara Jean insists upon taking her to all the tourist hot spots and some of Lara Jean’s personal favourites. They go to up the Empire State Building and Hamilton on Broadway, which never fails to make Lara Jean cry. Lara Jean wakes her up early on Saturday morning so they can grab croissants and coffees and eat them outside Tiffany's on fifth avenue, just like the movie. 

Chris claims it’s stupid but Lara Jean remembered how she loved Breakfast at Tiffany's when they were younger. Chris’ face lit up when they got there and she didn’t object to going inside to look at the jewelry, gazing in awe at every diamond. She knew, deep down, Chris loved it. 

That night, Chris drags her to a new sports bar she read about on Twitter. 

“So, this guy comes up to me at a bar and starts talking to me in Spanish,” Chris who sips on her Mojito. “I try to tell him I don’t speak spanish, I can’t remember shit from high school but he keeps on talking. Turns out,” Lara Jean leans closer, as Chris pauses for suspense. “He thinks I’m a prostitute he met online. The bartender translated what he was saying.” 

“What?” Lara Jean gasps. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No, no. I just had my shot of tequila and got the bartender to tell him he had the wrong girl. It was quite flattering. I must have looked hot,” Chris wiggles her shoulders and Lara Jean rolls her eyes.

She had missed her old friend. 

“I’ll go get the next round,” Chris says, standing up and wandering over to the bar. 

“Lara Jean?” 

Lara Jean looks up from the Korean baking instagram account she was scrolling through on her phone, and nearly drops her phone in shock. 

Standing in front of her, in a pair of jeans and a loose blue shirt, was Peter Kavinsky. 

“Peter!” She holds her breath as she says his name, half standing up. They weren’t on hugging terms, were they? He was just her spinning instructor. She awkwardly half raises her arms before putting them down on the table.

“It’s funny not seeing you on a spinning bike,” He jokes. “And in a sports bar actually.” He teases, taking a sip out of the Corona beer bottle in his hand. He had another one in his other hand.

Probably for his girlfriend. Maybe it was that blonde she saw him with a few weeks ago. Maybe they were married. Her life had reached a whole new level of pathetic if she was pining after her married spinning instructor. 

Lara Jean really needed to stop internally monologuimg when she was in the middle of conversations.

“I know,” She finally answers, casually looking around for his potential partner. “So, what are you doing here? Date night?” She couldn’t be more obvious if she tried. 

“Nope. No one to date. I’m here with my brother, he’s in town looking at colleges.” Peter gestures towards a boy standing at a table, gazing up at a football playing on the plasma screen television. “How about you?” 

She has to stop herself from throwing her fist into the air. He’s single. 

“My friends in town for the weekend visiting. She’s just over there chatting up that handsome gentleman,” She points towards Chris, who has her hand on some man’s bicep. 

They both laugh and her hand is shaking slightly as she brushes her hair behind her ear. 

“I better get back,” Peter says, nodding his head slowly and gesturing with his beer bottle towards his brother.

“Of course! Yeah! Enjoy your night,” 

“Who was that?” Chris asks when she arrives back at their table, pushing a drink towards Lara Jean.

“He’s my spinning class instructor, Peter.” Lara Jean glances over at Peter, who is talking animatedly with his brother. She turns away quickly in case he catches her staring. 

“You should totally bang that,” Chris says, raising her eyebrows up and down at Lara Jean. 

“No way,” She says, shaking her head. “He’s just my spinning teacher.”

“And who doesn’t want to experience that cliché? Banging your teacher?” Chris takes a sip of her beer, seeing right through Lara Jean. “Lara Jean, you are so into him. You keep glancing at him every ten seconds!” 

Lara Jean groans before taking a large gulp of her beer. 

Chris was right.

Lara Jean Covey had it bad for Peter Kavinsky. 

 

 

Lara Jean had to go home two weeks later for her stepmom Trina’s fiftieth birthday party back home in Virginia. She misses a week of spinning classes. When she arrives ten minutes late for class on Monday morning when she’s back in New York, the class is full. Peter sees her through the window and gestures for her to come in. He drags one of the spare spinning bikes from the back of the room and puts it at the end of one of the rows, while shouting at the class to keep going. 

She mouths at him ‘Thank You’, quickly jumping on her bike 

He smiles back at her, shaking his head like it’s no big deal. He mouths back, “You’re welcome.” 

Her stomach flutters just a little.

 

 

Later that evening, Lara Jean’s phone buzzes on her kitchen counter, where she’s making Japchae for dinner, a Korean noodle dish she grew up loving. 

The number that pops up on her screen is unknown. She frowns, picking it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Lara Jean. It’s Peter,” He pauses. “Peter Kavinsky. From spinning class.”

“Oh!” She nearly laughs at him. As if she could ever forget who he was. 

Her grip on her spatula slips and she nearly sends the frying pan flying onto the floor. She lets out a shaky breath before talking. “Peter! Hi! What’s up?” 

“Oh, man. I’m just realizing how creepy this is. I’m sorry.” His voice sounds even sexier on the phone. It was so deep and soft, it made her toes curl. 

Wait, Lara Jean. He’s still talking. Focus. 

“-I’m calling because you left your work badge with your I.D on your bike this morning. I presumed you would need it for tomorrow for work so I just looked you up in the system and gave you a call.” 

She was supposed to go into work today after spinning but she ended up working and taking her conference calls at home. It worked out great because she promised she would skype Margot for two hours to go over wedding planning. Who knew that napkins came in more than fifty different shades of cream? 

Lara Jean had been late so she hadn’t had time to put her belongings in a gym locker. She hadn’t even noticed her badge was missing.

Her eyes widened in panic. 

“Oh my gosh. Thank you. Shoot. I definitely need that if I want to get into work tomorrow.” Her boss would kill her if she late for the staff meeting tomorrow. “Is the gym still open? Can I come pick it up?” 

She winced when she thought about it. Peter had seen her I.D. Her work I.D picture was hideous. She had sneezed as the picture was being taken and they wouldn’t let her take another one. 

“It isn’t but I actually took it with me,” Peter says into the phone and she could hear car horns in the background. “Where are you right now?” 

He was so thoughtful. Everytime she thought he couldn’t be more perfect, he proved her wrong every time. 

“I’m at home,” Her stomach was growling and she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and took a bite. “I live on 10th street, between 4th and 5th. I could get a cab and meet you wherever you are?” 

“That’s so close to the gym. I just pass there. Do you want me to meet you and drop it in?”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” She insists, already pulling on her coat. “I’ll walk to you!”

“It’s no hassle at all. I’ll be passing there on my way home anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” His voice sounds certain. I’ll see you in about ten minutes?” 

“I’ll stand outside my building,” Lara Jean says, sighing softly. “Thank you so much again.”

After they hang up, Lara Jean stands in her kitchen for about thirty seconds, smiling softly at nothing until panic floods her body when reality hits her.

Peter Kavinsky was coming to her house.

And she was wearing kitten patterned pajamas. 

That was not what she imagined herself wearing when Peter Kavinsky came to her apartment. 

After tearing her wardrobe apart and finally settling on a nice denim skirt and black blouse with white ribbons, she pulls on her maroon coat and stands outside on the steps of her apartment building. 

Peter arrives a few minutes later, wearing a black suit. Lara Jean’s eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. He looked good. 

“It’s still weird seeing you in normal clothes,” He says, chuckling as he hands her her work I.D.

“It’s weird seeing you in formal clothes,” She teases. “I seriously can’t thank you enough for this,” Her breath comes out as a fog in the nighttime air. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” He shakes his head like it’s not a big deal. 

“So, are you on your way home?” She asks, pulling her coat around her. It was a cool night. 

“Yeah, I’m just on my way back from work. My plan is to order some Chinese and fall asleep on my couch. Wild Monday night, right?” Peter jokes, his hands in his coat pockets. 

Before she can stop herself, she’s offering. “I just made some Korean food for dinner if you’d like some? It’s the least I can do. I always make enough for at least three people.” For a small person, Lara Jean had a big appetite. 

Her dinner offer quickly floods her with anxiety about him possible rejecting her. Was it weird that she said that? It wasn’t like it was a date. He was kind enough to drop her I.D to her all this way. It was polite to offer. 

“I’d love to,” Peter responds quickly and her inner critique switches off. 

When they get up to her apartment, she tells him to sit at the table and she sets another place, filling their plates with food. 

“Would you like a drink?” She asks. I have beer, water, cherry coke?” She offers, listing what her eyes spotted in her fridge. 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Peter says, looking curiously around her apartment. It was a one bedroom studio apartment she moved into two years ago. “You have an amazing place.” 

She grins, “Thank you. I love it here.” A colleague at work had gotten a job in Japan and told Lara Jean about the apartment. The minute Lara Jean said she loved it, she was recommended by her colleague to the landlord. She got it the next week. 

At the time, Lara Jean had just gotten her job that came with a pay raise at her law firm. She had been looking to move out of her crowded four person apartment to a decent one bedroom she could afford. 

She grabs two Yakults out her fridge, sitting opposite Peter at her kitchen table and putting the drinks beside both of their plates. 

“They’re traditionally breakfast drinks but I have them with dinner sometimes,” She explained, taking a small sip of hers. 

Lara Jean had always drank them growing up. They reminded her of home which was comforting and they they were Korean. It got lonely sometimes, living alone in a big city like New York. She often missed home. 

Peter takes a sip and his eyes widen. “Whoa,” He pauses. “These are incredible.” 

He has a small yoghurt mustache on his upper lip which makes Lara Jean bite her bottom lip hard. 

He was so cute, it physically hurt her. 

Throughout dinner, they don’t stop talking. They talk about their college days, Peter tells Lara Jean about his lacrosse scholarship at UVA that led to him getting his personal training diploma. Lara Jean tells him about the time she was baking and set off the fire alarm, resulting in her dorm building being evacuated. 

Peter tells her about his decision to become a lawyer and his new job at a law firm that made him move to New York. He was offered the job at the gym from his old college buddy, Gabe. 

Thank you Gabe.

Lara Jean tells him about her visits to Korea every year since high school ended. She tells him about her plans this Christmas to go London for her sister’s wedding and how she planned to visit Ireland for a few days afterwards with her family. She’s afraid she’s boring him when she starts to ramble on about how stressful wedding plan is but he keeps on asking her questions and encouraging her to keep talking, and it puts her mind at ease. 

He offers to help clean the dishes, insisting on helping even though she refuses. She prefers to hand wash her dishes even though she has a working dishwasher, so she cleans and he drys. 

“Lara Jean?” Peter breaks the comfortable silence, putting the dry plate in his hands on her counter. 

“Yes?” 

“I didn’t come here tonight to just drop in your I.D.” 

Lara Jean’s cheeks burn red and she turns to look at him, and he’s looking right at her. “Why did you come?” 

“You drive me crazy,” He frowns, shaking his head when his words don’t come out right. “Shit. That didn’t come out right. I mean-“ He swallows loudly. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Lara Jean.” 

Lara Jean doesn’t move a muscle. She has lost any capability of body function and blankly stares at Peter. “I’m sorry?” She eventually asks, her voice squeaking slightly. 

“I thought I was being pathetically obvious about how much I liked you,” Peter shakes his head, quite embarrassed, putting down her drying towel and leaning against her counter. “Did you really not have any idea I was into you?” 

She shakes her head, not having any idea whatsoever. He stands up straight, glancing at her front door and he visibly gulps. “I’m sorry. I’m just throwing this at you. You could have a boyfriend or something. I should go.”

She panics, putting down the plate in her hand and she reaches out to touch his arm. 

“Peter, there is no boyfriend. Or something. Honestly,” Lara Jean takes a breath before continuing. “Do you really think I willingly choose to wake up at 6am for your spinning classes twice a week for the past few months because I enjoyed it?” She says, biting her bottom lip, quite flustered. 

Her face falls. “Not that I don’t enjoy it, I mean-“

“I know what you mean,” Peter interrupts her, smiling softly at her. In that moment, it clicks. They click. They both finally get it. 

“Do you know how distracting you are when I’m trying to teach a class?” His voice drops an octave as he talks, the dots of hazel in his eyes burning into her. “You make my day when I walk in and see you there.”

Lara Jean actually swoons so she has to hold herself up by leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Do you know how distracting you are when I’m trying to do a class?” She responds and that’s all it takes for Peter to walk up to her, lifting her chin with his fingers so he can kiss her softly on the mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck as he deepens the kiss, and his hands eventually move under her thighs and lift her up onto the counter. 

It’s the best kiss of her life. 

When they break apart for some air, they both start laughing. He kisses her again, and they begin to talk between stealing kisses. 

“I was going to write you a note, y’know.” Peter says. “Telling you how I feel. I was going to slip into your I.D tonight,” Lara Jean smiles down at him, her fingers brushing some of his dark curls behind his ear. 

“Really?” She asks, knowing she would have probably fainted in work after reading a note like that. 

His hair was as silky and soft as she had imagined it would be and she couldn’t stop running her fingers through it. 

“But then I figured, when you feel something, you have to tell that person how you feel. I couldn’t just go around writing love notes.” 

“I’m really glad you did,” She whispered, their noses brushing against each other. 

“Me too,” Their lips connect again, moving urgently against each other. When he bites her bottom lip, she melts into him and wraps her legs around his torso. 

He doesn’t kiss as well as she imagined.

He’s better. 

 

 

“Covey.” Peter sings into her ear, one of his arms draped across her back, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin of her lower back. 

From the corner of her eye, Lara Jean sees a streak of light peeking through the curtains of the window in their bedroom. It wasn’t bright enough to be awake on a Saturday morning. 

“If it’s before 8am, I’m breaking up with you.” Her voice is muffled against her pillow. 

“You can’t break up with me,” Peter argues, nuzzling his face against her neck. Despite having given up his job at the gym two years ago, Peter still woke up at ridiculously early hours. Lara Jean didn’t. “We signed a contract to lease this apartment for two years.” 

She lifts her head up from her pillow, scowling at him with her messy bed hair pointing in all directions. She lifts up her hand where a sparkling pear shaped diamond ring has sat on her fourth finger for the past year and a half, which she wiggles. “And I agreed to marry you.” 

He makes an ‘oh’ sound, glancing at her finger. “Oh yeah! I forgot about that.” 

She moves to kick him and he catches her leg, pulling her towards and on top of him. She pouts. 

Stupid lacrosse reflexes. 

“You’re so annoying,” She whines and he kisses the pout right off her lips. 

“And I plan to be for the rest of our lives.” He grins at her and she can’t help but peck his lips a few times before nuzzling her face into his neck. 

“Leave me be and let me sleep,” She moaned against his neck, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. 

“Remember that time you woke up at 6am two days a week for a few months to go to my spin class?” He murmurs into her ear, one of his hands slipping under her t-shirt and moving up her back. 

“Remember that time you illegally rang my phone so you could stalk me back to my house to give me my work I.D?” She retorts. She even lets out a tiny evil cackle. 

He gasps, his nose scrunching up in shock. “Do you mean when I had to make the first move since you clearly weren’t going to.” 

Lara Jean leans up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing his stubbly cheek against his and pulling him into a hug. “I’m very glad you did.” 

“Me too. How about we go for a run and then we’ll get breakfast at the diner. Then we can come back home and lay in bed all day,” She can feel him smirk against her cheek. “And not sleep.” 

Of all the boys she’s loved before, Lara Jean had to love the fitness freak the most. 

“We can’t,” She murmurs, sitting up on his chest to look at him. However tempting it was, definitely not the running part, they had things to do. “We have to go to the wedding shop again to look at the napkins and cutlery. And then the invitations and flower stores.” 

She had taken to the wedding planning slightly too seriously. She had a large planner and folder that both kept on getting bigger. They had been together for five years, engaged for one and a half and it still felt like there was no time to organise everything before their wedding in six months. 

The first wedding they had been to together was Margot's. After he proposed and they started planning their wedding, Peter suggested they should just elope and not bother making such a fuss. Lara Jean didn’t speak to him for six hours. 

“For the tenth time?” Peter asks, giving her a ‘really?’ look. “I’m seeing different napkins and different fonts in my nightmares.” 

“For better or for worse, right?” She shines her widest smile at him. 

He leans his forehead against hers, kissing her nose. “Always and forever, Lara Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this popped into my head after a spinning class and convinsky ensued  
> hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
